The Greenest Eye
by The Sapphire Prodigy
Summary: Azula wants to burn his chiseled face off! She wants to scream. She wants the world to stop spinning. She wants the assurance that her body is hers and that she most certainly will not physically react to everything he says or does. Ironically, she's out of luck.
1. The Strangest Attraction

**AN** : This is a Book Two: Earth AU. It begins around the same time as Crossroads of Destiny but will go in a different direction. There may be some inaccuracies, but just bear with me. It is an Azula/Kuei story because there aren't enough of those to go around. I think they would be cute together; they would balance each other out. Also, in my story Kuei is an earthbender. This was inspired by an Azula/Kuei fic on AO3. Azula is 15. Everyone else's ages are the same.

I have not forgotten _To Catch Lightning._

 **Summary** : Azula wants to burn his chiseled face off! She wants to scream. She wants the world to stop spinning. She wants the assurance that her body is _hers_ and that she most certainly will not physically react to everything he says or does.

Ironically, she's out of luck.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGEST ATTRACTION**

* * *

She controls the Dai Li. She led a bloodless coup; a vast improvement from her fuddy duddy uncle! She impersonated the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, which honestly didn't take much effort. She struck the Avatar down with slender fingers. She renamed Omashu in her father's honor. She is the youngest firebending prodigy in world history and she can't control the beating of her heart when _he_ smiles at her.

"Bosco is probably getting restless. I usually read to him at this hour but, surely he will understand my desire to see to your needs, princess."

Azula once wanted to burn his chiseled face off! She once wanted to scream. She once wanted the world to stop spinning. She once wanted the assurance that her body was _hers_ and that she most certainly would not physically react to everything he says or does.

Ironically, she's ran out of luck.

"Again with the bear?"

She knows she shouldn't put too much attention on this. She knows she has far more important things to handle and that time is of the essence. Her curiosity and her hormones will be her undoing. His attachment to that bear will probably be his.

Then again, she could be his undoing.

"I know Bosco is still struggling to warm up to you. Just give it some time. He'll come around, and you will too!"

And yet, focusing on his weird relationship with his bear is a lot easier than trying to calm her erratic heart.

She may have screwed up when she released him from prison.

Zuko is still eyeing her strangely for that.

Not that it matters. She is _the_ crown princess of the glorious Fire Nation! She need not explain herself to _anyone_.

Guess that includes herself.

"You said you wanted to be involved in the political affairs of the Earth Kingdom correct?"

"Yes princess. I believe I have remained idle in the affairs of my city for far too long."

" _Our_ city. I intend to help with that. That is the greatness of the Fire Nation. Allowing the lessers to learn from their betters."

Anybody else would've been offended by that statement.

Not Kuei.

He tilted his head at her, completely focused on her face.

Then proceeded to grin.

Not Kuei.

"You should be grateful that I'm so willing to lead you properly. That I have allowed you to remain a familiar face on the front line."

"I am. I'm very happy that you are here, princess."

Azula latched on to the inflection in his voice as he made that statement and glanced up in what could still be described as pure disbelief.

Though her subordinates knew how to answer to her demands, none of them had ever sounded so _grateful_.

She had never had anybody praise her like he does. Not even her father had expressed such joy at being around her.

Azula and Kuei had been in the library for the past two hours. She thought it would be important for him to understand the history of his country, her country, as well as any current trade agreements, legislature, economic statistics, labor wages for the citizens, property rights of the citizens, etc.

Kuei spent most of the time agreeing when prompted.

At least when he remembered to agree.

She was a _pretty_ distraction.

No one bothered to tell him that the Fire Nation princess is so beautiful!

Perhaps this war could've ended earlier, had he have known.

He was shocked and intrigued when she took over his kingdom. She was barely five feet, over a foot shorter than he, rather petite, aside from her growing womanly curves and yet … she took _everything._

Lately, he's beginning to realize that his heart was included in that.

His constituents would likely think he's gone mad if they knew how much he daydreamed about her. Every action, every step, every breath she takes makes him want to beg the spirits for mercy.

They chose to punish him for his blind eye to the perils of the kingdom giving it to a woman like her …

Kuei watches Azula.

Rich red lips move forming words he should be hearing, not seeing. Golden eyes strike near-fear and bold excitement into his body.

… a woman who is _way_ out of his league.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes I do. I _really_ do."

Azula arches one fine black brow, before continuing.

"Governor Ukano should be informed of any territory disputes at the southwest border. He can relay that information to father. It is imperative that…"

There is a list of things that shocked him that the pretty princess has done. It's still growing.

Somewhere at the top of the list is the day she released him from jail."

" _I don't understand. Am I to be set free?"_

" _That depends, how well do you follow instructions?"_

" _Oh I'm good at that. Very good."_

" _Good. I like to think I'm a reasonable woman. There's no need to chain you down if you are willing to follow the rules."_

 _The emphasis she put on "rules" unknowingly aroused Kuei._

 _Azula didn't notice but, Kuei's voice grew huskier._

" _And what are the rules, princess?"_

 _Sapphire flames ignited in a slender palm, revealing ruby red lips and amber eyes. Kuei's breathe caught in his throats at how close the princess had gotten to him. Her face was merely inches away from his._

" _One rule: Whatever I say GOES."_

 _Kuei knew etiquette. He had been hidden from the world in his palace all of his life. There was nothing but time available to learn proper etiquette. But in that moment, all of his mannerisms, poise, and rationality, went straight out the window._

" _Spirits! You're so_ _ **gorgeous**_ _."_

 _Silence._

 _Azula's eyes widened._

 _Kuei's eyes widened too as he registered what words left his mouth. He couldn't, however, help his smugness when he took note of her reaction. How many men in the world could say that they made Princess Azula of The Fire Nation blush?_

 _Kuei lost all sense of self preservation._

 _Azula's lips fell agape. It was a very rare occurrence for anybody to render the princess speechless. Sure, there were men back home who complimented her all the time, but they often had an ulterior motive, the throne. They didn't sound anywhere near as breathless as he did. They didn't sound like they were worshiping her soul in less than five syllables._

 _Silence._

 _Azula sputtered._

" _You… you … what are you … How dare … ugh! Dai Li!"_

 _Seconds later, a quiet platoon of earthbenders appeared._

" _Release him to his quarters!" She instructed the Dai Li, quickly turning away from the green giant._

 _Azula all but stomped away, still flustered by his commentary. She moved briskly before stopping._

 _Azula didn't realize it but, from that moment on, the relationship between her and the Earth king had changed forever._

 _The Dai Li unchained Kuei and he stepped out of his cell._

 _Kuei stretched his limbs pleasantly and turned to the still motionless princess._

" _Is there something else, princess?"_

 _His wide grin was still tattooed to his face and the teasing tone in his voice still present. It rubbed Azula the wrong way._

 _Or the right way._

 _She glanced over her shoulder almost seductively._

" _If you please me,"she said, "then I will allow you to continue to rule and ..."_

" _... I won't have to kill you."_

 _Any other man's ego would've been insulted._

 _Azula prepared for as much, but once again Kuei struck her speechless._

 _Any other man's ego would've been insulted._

 _Not Kuei._

" _Princess. I'd be more than happy to."_

Overall, despite the city's capture among other political atrocities, the princess hadn't really harmed him.

Aside from holding him at firepoint and throwing him in prison briefly, she hadn't done any real harm to his person.

But there is something that she is currently doing to him.

Emerald never looked better on Princess Azula. The colors of his kingdom clinging to her supple body drove him crazy.

"... this is why you should educate yourself on international trade. No king should be allowed to rule while ignorant of how taxation works in… Kuei? KUEI!"

Kuei blinked out of his trance.

"My apologies, princess I…"

"You what?"

Azula normally prides herself in being very calm and calculating.

"I was distracted. I can't help but admire your intellectual prowess and such beauty is none like I have ever seen. I am honored to gaze upon you _every_ morning."

Kuei just might believe in love at first sight. Or at least awe.

Azula has been in emotional turmoil ever since he flirted with her when she let him out of jail. He watches her like a _starving_ man.

It made her body so … uncomfortable?

It made her heart beat wildly.

It made Azula do something no one has ever seen her do.

Azula ducked her head down, allowing inky black tresses to hide her eyes briefly, before their eyes met halfway again.

It made her bashfully smile.


	2. Beyond Jesting

**AN** : This is a Book Two: Earth AU. It begins around the same time as Crossroads of Destiny but will go in a different direction. There may be some inaccuracies, but just bear with me. It is an Azula/Kuei story because there aren't enough of those to go around. I think they would be cute together; they would balance each other out. Also, in my story Kuei is an earthbender. This was inspired by an Azula/Kuei fic on AO3. Azula is 15. Everyone else's ages are the same.

Sorry this took so long! I will try to be more consistent.

 **Summary** : Azula wants to burn his chiseled face off! She wants to scream. She wants the world to stop spinning. She wants the assurance that her body is _hers_ and that she most certainly will not physically react to everything he says or does.

Ironically, she's out of luck.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - BEYOND JESTING**

* * *

" … that won't be necessary your highness, the princess wishes to instruct his majesty herself."

Not for the first time that week, Zuko was stunned. What in Agni's name is going on with Azula?

The Dai Li agent he was currently conversing with, inclined his head as to capture the exiled prince's attention once more.

"Will that be all sir?"

Zuko blinked.

"Um - yeah, thanks."

The unnamed Dai Li agent nodded stiffly and left briskly.

Zuko zoned out again.

 _What the hell?_

When they first left Ba Sing Se, Azula had been unusually quiet. It hadn't been very noticeable at first because true to Azula nature, she had been busy plotting around him and Mai, not to mention the mess with Uncle ( _that he is not going to think about right now),_ butit was there all the same. Her snark had lessened slightly as if her mind was elsewhere. Ty Lee was as annoying as ever, but Azula merely nodded to whatever she said. When she complemented Azula in a way no different than she usually does, Azula actually thanked her! Then when he faced his father for the first time in years, he learned that Azula gave him all the credit for defeating the avatar. He still doesn't know how to feel about that.

He doesn't know how to feel about anything Azula has done lately.

Later, he learned that Azula personally requested to oversee the implementation of the Fire Nation government in the Earth Kingdom.

A mission that she dragged all of them into. They were literally back in the Earth Kingdom in a weeks' time. All of it seemed to be rushed, like she was _dying_ to get back to Ba Sing Se.

Not having to face his father again was certainly a relief, but it only served to increase his curiosity about his sister.

None of those things were half as shocking as what happened in the days following their return to Ba Sing Se. Azula had King Kuei released from imprisonment and then reinstated his crown. When he confronted her about it earlier, she claimed that allowing the people of the Earth Kingdom to see their king unharmed would help to cut down on tension. That was a bullshit answer.

 _"Since when do you care about what peasants think?"_

 _Azula shrugged and turned to the paperwork in from of her. "I don't. This is merely a strategic way of enforcing Fire Nation control._ "

Bullshit.

Usually her lies are have more character. This left him wondering what was really going on with his sister.

Zuko spent most of his time wandering around. He didn't really have much to do since Azula was overseeing almost all of the political affairs. In the month that had passed since they returned to Ba Sing Se, much remained anticlimactic. Ty Lee was somewhere flirting with the palace guards as usual. And he hadn't seen Mai since lunch.

"What are you brooding about?"

Speak of the spirit…

"Hey."

Mai entered the room Zuko was occupying for the duration of their stay in Ba Sing Se. She hadn't seen him since lunch and had missed him, not that she'd ever say that out loud. She'd never hear the end of it from Ty Lee.

"Hey. What are you thinking so hard about?"

Zuko hesitated, but decided that the question was worth the risk.

"What's going on with Azula?"

Mai blinked at Zuko, caught off guard, before straightening.

"I see. So you've noticed too."

Mai moved towards a large window towards the back of his quarters before speaking again.

"Seems like she's distracted these days …"

"I know! She's actually starting to lie badly! Since when does she _lie_ badly? She doesn't seem—"

" ... by Kuei."

"—to be listening to anyone, and if she does it's like she didn't hear— _what_?"

Zuko scrambled to piece together his thoughts and Mai quietly waited for her boyfriend to comprehend. The topic was quickly becoming a bore.

" Why would she be distracted by him? I get that he isn't well versed in politics and it's going to take more than a couple weeks to get him acclimated to actually running the kingdom but—"

 _Sometimes being blunt to Zuko …_

"Ty Lee thinks Azula is in love with him."

Silence.

Zuko short-circuited.

"WHAT!?"

… _was less boring._

Ty Lee winked at the chiseled guard in passing. She had to find Mai! It was so boring and maybe Mai and Zuko would be open to going out.

' _It's not like Azula will be. She's been in the library playing with King Cutie for hours! I want a cute guy to play with too! Maybe not a king cutie but maybe a noble cutie!'_

Ty Lee cartwheeled through the massive halls of the majestic palace of Ba Sing Se. She cheerfully grazed through each hall energetically, and paused at the sound of none other than Zuko.

"WHAT!"

Ty Lee blinked before moving towards Zuko's chambers.

She burst through the doors with vigor, startling Zuko and Mai (though Mai's reaction was far more subtle).

"What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight … You two think my sister has _feelings_ for Kuei?"

The past fifteen minutes of explanations had clearly left Zuko on edge. Just what would push him over is what Mai was contemplating. Ty Lee for the most part seemed to ignore Zuko's distress, far too excited at the prospect of Azula having a "love life."

"Zula would go for a king. It fits her. Right, Mai?"

Mai glanced at Ty Lee, eyeing her poorly concealed excitement before refocusing on Zuko.

"Zuko?"

Zuko appeared to be hyperventilating. Was Azula's possible love life that upsetting?

"If Azula is having an affair with Kuei, that's her business. Why are you so upset-"

"-An _affair_?"

And okay. That might not have been the right word choice. Zuko seemed even more off kilter than before.

"He touched my sister?!"

And wow. Is this-? This can't be a _brotherly_ thing-

"Awwww! Zuko is worried about Zula. You don't have to worry, Azula is so smart. She'll probably just drink tea afterwards."

Mai blinked. Really Ty Lee?

Zuko promptly fainted.

* * *

Warm hands caressed her face.

She tilted her head back moaning as soft lips caressed her neck and collar.

"K-Kuei"

"Yes princess?."

In his private chamber, against a pale green wall. the Earth King had the Fire Nation princess pinned.

It certainly wasn't for a lack of effort. The past week alone was an ode to his efforts to get her to let down her mask.

He's happy that she did.

"We're going to be late."

She attempted to put some of her signature snark back in her voice but then he bit down…

"Ahh."

Kuei grinned.

"The meeting can wait a few minutes"

Azula twisted and pulled Kuei around so that she was the one pinning him.

"No we need to get going. Somebody is going to start asking questions again!"

Kuei wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you listening to me? Do you hear me Kuei!"

"Yeah I can't wait to _hear_ you calling my name."

Azula blushed again.

Kuei reached down and wrapped his arms under her back and her legs and lifted her into his arms.

"What are you-?"

"Shh…"

Azula surprisingly went silent. Eyeing her boyfriend curiously as he carried her to his bedroom.

 _Boyfriend._

It was certainly a surprising development.

Two weeks ago, Kuei grew bolder with his flirtations. No one had ever dared to speak so boldly and lustfully to Princess Azula.

Until he did.

He asked her to have lunch with him on the veranda. She almost declined but when her eyes met his…

Agni, she was really becoming a sap!

And so she had lunch with the Earth King who upon consumption of his meal, turned to her in all seriousness.

 _"Princess Azula, it would be an honor if you would allow me to court you."_

 _Azula was stunned._

 _So stunned that her normal tone went up a pitch._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Kuei reached over and lifted her small slender hands into his larger ones. And kissed them both._

 _"I would like the chance to prove to you, the validity of my affections. I am going to marry you one day."_

 _Azula's eyes widened at his bold statement, mind racing with all sorts of thoughts before she uncharacteristically bowed her head and whispered, "Okay."_

And since that moment, he has invaded her space in a way no men other than her father and brother have.

His courting gifts varied.

Sometimes he would send simple items like flowers.

She hated flowers and whatever she considered extremely "girly" once upon a time. But now, they made her smile. She thinks she still hates flowers but maybe, maybe she only hated them because her mother and her uncle didn't seem to care to find out just what she liked.

Sometimes he would send ornate gifts like swords made of gold. He had a miniature warrior woman statue commissioned in her likeness. The detail alone was beautiful.

Sometimes he would take her hand and lead her out to the gardens, and they would sit together and he would ask her all sorts of things.

Things she couldn't believe that she didn't mind answering. Things she has _giggled_ at.

Might be a good thing her friends are missing in action lately.

Mai would never let her live it down.

Ty Lee would plan every single detail of a nonexistent wedding.

Zuko would - well who knows what ZuZu would do.

Placing Azula down on his bed. He sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Kuei we really need to go…"

Kuei replied by silencing her into another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

"Where are King Kuei and Princess Azula?"

Zuko's mind was blank, unmoving after what he had learned from Mai and Ty Lee earlier, but he did his best to push their statements aside. It was obvious they were trying to trick him. They were merely jesting at his expense. What was said was far too unbelievable to fathom on any plane of existence. Azula doesn't do _feelings_. Right? And if she did, (which she doesn't) he highly doubted she'd fancy an Earth Kingdom man.

He left Mai and Ty Lee in Mai's room after scolding them for joking in such a distasteful manner, a few hours ago.

" _Believe what you want Zuko."_

That's what Mai said. He couldn't believe they were really taking their joke so far.

It never occurred to him that unlike Ty Lee, Mai was not emotional open enough to _jest_.

He knew there was supposed to be a meeting with Kuei's advisors. Apparently Kuei had told his advisors he had an announcement. So here he sat (not by choice) waiting along with Kuei's Council of Five but, he was missing and strangely, so was Azula.

In the back of Zuko's mind, alarms began to go off. Yet, he once again rejected what his subconscious was trying to push onto him. Zuko stood up abruptly.

"I'll go look for him. I'll bring Azula as well…"

"Thank you, Prince Zuko."

* * *

Zuko was confused. Azula was usually in the library or her rooms going over documents but she was in neither.

Deciding to look for Kuei now, he turned and headed to Kuei's chambers.

As he moved closer to the entrance to Kuei's room. He heard noises. Distinct noises that made him _pause_.

" _Ahh_ -"

Zuko's eyes widened.

"What in the world?"

" _Kuei"_

Zuko eyes twitched. Really? Kuei was late because of a concubine? Not that he was aware the jolly King even had concubines but knowing his father…

Zuko decided not to entertain any thoughts about his father and swiftly pushed open the doors to Kuei's room prepared to scold the King for his tardiness.

"Kuei what do you think-"

Zuko's face paled considerably.

Azula and Kuei turned to Zuko abruptly. Azula sat up hastily fixing her ruffled clothes while Kuei moved off the bed so fast he nearly tripped in shock.

"Dammit ZuZu! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Hello Prince Zuko."

Zuko's paler face went ashen before it reddened in what looked like: shock, disbelief, confusion and …

 _Oh._

Anger _._

 **"What the fuck is going on here!?"**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For my _To Catch Lightning_ fans, I know Zuko's actions may seem similar and that's because they are. I like to portray Zuko as having some sort of suppressed brotherly feelings for his sister despite their messy relationship. Hope that clears things up.


End file.
